Jake Schmugge
Jake Schmugge (born March 1, 1996) is an American Singer-Songwriter. He is signed to Atlantic Records, with a publishing deal through Sony/Universal. Schmugge came to prominence in late 2012, after signing a deal with RCA Records and landing major writing credits throughout 2013. He later recorded what was supposed to be his debut album "Another Day In The Life". The album was leaked months before schedule due to disagreements between him and RCA. He secured a deal with Atlantic Records in early 2014. Early life Schmugge was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota on March 1, 1996. He has stated that he began singing at age two but wasn't comfortable with singing around people until he was older. He disliked music that he heard on the radio so decided to write songs that he liked, and that he wanted to hear. Career 2012-2013: RCA Records & Another Day In The Life Jake Schmugge's recording career began when he signed to RCA Records in 2013 and released the buzz single "IDGAF". The song went on to attain slight attention due to its blunt and explicit lyrics. Soon after the release of "IDGAF", he confirmed via his twitter page that his debut album would be titled "Another Day In The Life" and was scheduled for a July release. After months of no album details or new music, Schmugge confessed his frustration with the label and leaked the album in its entirety onto his soundcloud page. Days later, he announced that he had obtained the full rights to the album and that he had parted ways with RCA. The album has since been scrapped and pulled from his soundcloud page. He no longer considers it his debut album, later saying "I wrote that album at a time in my life where I was extremely angry at the world. I'm glad that the fans could appreciate it, but I feel like the music I'm making now is much more who I am." 2014-present: In August, Schmugge announced that he had inked a deal with Atlantic Records and was working on a new mixtape as a way to introduce fans to a new sound. "Heartbreak Party" was released on September 9th as a free download for US fans and on iTunes for the UK. The mixtape spawned the UK Top 40 "Beautiful". The single was sent to radio in the United Kingdom on September 16th, 2014. The song went on to peak at #36, selling 64,000 copies digitally in its first week of release - making it his highest charting single in the UK at that time- while also being his first single to be certified Gold - exceeding sales of 400,000 since its release. On November 11th, 2014, Schmugge's second single "Can I Get A Moment" was sent to radio in the United Kingdom - debuting at #8, with first week sales of 82,000 - becoming his first Top 10 single. The next week, the single moved to #5 - with sales being brought to 98,000. On November 25th, 2014 Can I Get A Moment: The EP was released for digital download in the UK. The EP debuted at #12 - with first week sales of 52,000. =J'96= Jake announced via facebook on January 21st that his debut album J'96 would be released on April 3rd, 6th, or 7th, 2015 depending on the country. He also stated that the album would not see a US release until a later date. The album is rumored to have features from artists including Pitbull, Ludacris, and Flo Rida. The first single from the album, "Fill Me Up" was sent to radio in the UK, Sweden, Ireland, Belgium & other select areas on January 26th, 2015. It charted at #2 on the UK Singles Chart - with first week sales of 97,000. =Fill Me Up CHART POSITIONS= =Australia - 66= =Austria - 62= =Belgium (Flanders) - 8= =Belgium (Wallonia) - 19= =Denmark - 16= =France - 71= =Germany - 41= =Ireland - 11= =Netherlands - 95= =New Zealand - 8= =Scotland - 2= =Sweden - 29= =UK - 2= Writing Discography (Kristinia Debarge - Speak Up, Cry Wolf - Exposed, Young & Restless - 2009, 2013) (JoJo - Disaster, Jumping Trains, Andre, Safe With Me - Unreleased - 2010-2012) (Alli Simpson - Why I'm Single - Single - 2013) (Demi Lovato - In Case - DEMI - 2013) (Tich - Dumb - Single - 2013) (Selena Gomez - Love Will Remember - Stars Dance - 2013) (Miley Cyrus - Drive, Wrecking Ball - Bangerz - 2013) (A Great Big World - Say Something - Is There Anybody Out There? - 2013) (Jake Schmugge - all songs - Another Day In The Life - 2014) (Cher Lloyd - all songs - Sorry I'm Late - 2014) (Pia Mia - My Bae - Unreleased - 2014) (Nicole Scherzinger - Run, On The Rocks - Big Fat Lie - 2014) (Jake Schmugge - all songs - Heartbreak Party - 2014) (Jake Schmugge - CIGAM: The EP - 2014)